


The Curse, The Witch and The Thunderstorm

by Spiegatrix_Lestrange



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Logan Lucky, Clyde Logan Needs a Hug, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Curses, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Stranger Sex, Thunderstorms, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiegatrix_Lestrange/pseuds/Spiegatrix_Lestrange
Summary: “Why are you askin'?” he said back almost casually, giving her a side look as he pretended to search for something under the counter just to look busy.“It's kind of my area of expertise, actually.” She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.Clyde barely registered a few customers leaving, giving him a shouted farewell as he furrowed his brow looking straight at the girl in the dim lights of the candles.“What, are you a witch or somethin'?” he joked, barely managing the hint of a smirk on his lips.“I usually prefer Occult Professional, but yes,” she replied candidly.Clyde Logan wasn't exactly a chatterbox, but for the first time in a pretty long time, he definitely ran out of things to say.“What, now?” was the only thing that came out of his mouth.“Well, mister. Do you believe in this curse or not?” she asked raising her eyebrows.“Well, yes, but...” Clyde mumbled almost helplessly.“So, curses exist but witches don't?” she asked rhetorically.





	The Curse, The Witch and The Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts).



> A special thanks to the amazing LoveofEscapism for being my beta in this fluffy adventure!

The Logan Curse was real.

Even if after the robbery at the Charlotte Motor Speedway things have gotten slightly better, from time to time however, fate remembered its unfinished business with the Logans and blessed them with an unforgiving kick, sometimes hard, sometimes almost gently.

Clyde Logan didn't know how to consider tonight's kick, to be honest. His bar, the Duck Tape, haven't been that full in months, with people getting around the counter to ask for one more drink. He was surprised that not even one customer was looking for a fight, which was a massive change. Even his baby sister, Mellie seemed alright, glad that at least for the time being, no drunk men were hitting on her like they usually do.

That was quite a record actually, considering the usual creepy attitude of some of his regulars.

Even when the wild storm have started and the rain battered the windows, people have kept coming in, being polite, and spending their money without much of a complaint. The whole thing was starting to become a little suspicious and didn’t sit well with him.

Clyde Logan was no fool. In his thirty-three years of being a Logan he had come to a solid conclusion. When things were going that good, it was just fate charging a proportionally strong kick in the Logan Family's nuts.

Mellie was sipping her third beer when finally the curse decided to strike in full force, just as he anticipated. Would it have been so bad for him to want to be wrong for once?

Lightning hit the ground near enough to make all the windows tremble, and then, just after a quite telltale rustling noise, the lights went out, leaving the bar in total darkness.

A lot of upset swearing filled the air in an instant, Clyde heard someone casually saying,  
“Fuckin' Logan curse...” just to get a quite rude, “Shut up!” by his sister's voice in return.

Fixing a burned fuse wasn't that much of a problem after all, Clyde thought, shrugging his big, bulky shoulders as he started searching in the dark for the toolbox underneath the counter.

He was quite handy with those kind of things, or at least he had been before his second tour in Iraq, when he still had both his hands to fix things with.

Luckily, the place was dark enough so that no one noticed him frowning, as the recurring dark thoughts that kept him awake at night were paying him a much unwelcome visit.

The thunderstorm continued mercilessly as he struggled to find the toolbox, catching with the corner of his eye the bursts of white light filling the bar just before another loud clap of thunder roared through the sky, then another, and another.

He was just about to give up when he heard the familiar creaking of the entrance door.

When he stood up from behind the counter, his baby sister, Mellie had found a box of candles and had already lit some of them around the bar. The trembling, dim light of the small flames added to what he felt was a weird atmosphere, and for some reason all of a sudden goosebumps ran from his shoulders throughout his arms, even under his prosthetic.

The lean, graceful figure of a girl in her mid twenties walked into the bar, looking like a drowned rat and not giving a single shit about it. Except that, to be fair, the phrase didn't fit her at all, she didn't look like a rat, she was too pretty for that, she would have been something definitely cuter, like a kitten, or a little white bunny considering the white sundress she was wearing, matched with a fringed shawl that looked like it has been just pulled out from an old chest filled with your grandma's belongings, well, if your grandma worked as a fortune teller in a circus or had spent her youth in the french quarter of New Orleans selling shady voodoo stuff to not too cautious tourists.

To complete the picture, the pretty girl was wearing a crazy amount of weird, hippie-like jewelry, like leather bracelets with weird symbols he didn't recognize, a few necklaces with raw gemstones dangling on her small, but surely gracious chest and two big-ass hoop-earrings that framed her cute, freckled face. Her wet, chestnut hair was fashioned in a messy bun decorated with a plumeria flower that had surely seen better days, probably because of the rain.

The newcomer seemed to basically ignore the fact that the whole bar didn't have power and found her spot on the nearest stool at the counter, giving Clyde a rapid look.

“Can I have a beer?” she asked smoothly, with an accent that made his nose wrinkle just for a second.

It was not like he had something against Brits. Let's just say that the last encounter with a British guy ended with his brother, Jimmy beating the shit out of said guy and him making a Molotov out of a napkin and a half full bottle of vodka just to make clear that pissing off a Logan wasn't exactly a good idea.

The girl, to be fair, didn't look that much like trouble, or at least not that kind of trouble.

She waited patiently for his response as Clyde realized that his long, perplexed face had kept staring at her without saying a word.

“Sure,” he replied after clearing his throat. His hand worked almost automatically, grabbing a bottle from the fridge and putting it in front of her, without even bothering to ask her if she had a brand of choice or something like that. His regulars weren't too picky, but the pretty girl wouldn't have passed as a regular even if she tried. She was too different from the local standards, and beside that, a face and a body like that wouldn't have gone unnoticed, even covered in all that gypsy-ish stuff.

Fortunately, Clyde Logan had always considered himself a gentleman and hitting on customers had never been on his to-do list. With a little help from the Logan curse, it would have meant losing his clientele and people would spread unwanted rumors around this small town, which was the last thing he needed.

What happened in his mind, well, was a whole other story. He didn't need to be that polite in his brain, especially considering how much his missing arm usually turned off the ladies, forcing him into a quite unpleasant monk-like status he only rarely managed to get rid of.

Right now, his mind couldn't help but notice the tempting shape that the girl's lips made as they circled the bottleneck.

She took a sip and he hurried his eyes away, thanking the thunderstorm, in his mind, for shutting off the lights and avoiding him the shame of his whole bar seeing him blush like a teenager. Damn, it had been far too long.

“Anythin' else?” he asked almost casually to the pretty new customer, just to give himself at least another reason to look at her without openly acting like a creep.

“No, I'm fine, thanks,” she replied with the hint of a polite smile on her lips.

“Clyde, are you doin' somethin' 'bout this damn blackout or not?” a male voice from the background asked loudly.

“ Oh, hell no!” Another voice replied, probably in a smirk. “With the Logan curse and all that the guy'll end up electrocuted for sure!”

Someone laughed in the dark receiving only an heartfelt, “Fuck y'all!” from Mellie's voice in return.

“Mellie...” he was about to weakly reprimand his baby sister when the British girl in white spoke again.

“A curse?” She asked, sounding weirdly interested.

“Long story,” Clyde managed to mumble as soon as he realized that she was actually talking to him.

“I don't have plans for the night, so...” the girl replied, tilting her head.

The whole thing was getting quite uncomfortable for some reason. Even if Clyde Logan had never been afraid of sharing his opinion about the family curse before, for some reason, it almost felt too weird this time, with this girl, he didn't know. Probably his brain was trying to force him to make a good first impression on her, though he had the feeling once she noticed his arm she would be off. 

“Why are you askin'?” he said back almost casually, giving her a side look as he pretended to search for something under the counter just to look busy.

“It's king of my area of expertise, actually,” she answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

Clyde barely registered a few customers leaving, giving him a loud farewell as he furrowed his brow, looking straight at the girl in the dim lights of the candles.

“What, are you a witch or somethin'?” he joked, barely managing the hint of a smirk on his lips.

“I usually prefer Occult Professional, but yes,” she replied candidly.

Clyde Logan wasn't exactly a chatterbox, but for the first time, in a pretty long time, he was left completely speechless.

“What, now?” Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

“Well, mister. Do you believe in this curse or not?” she asked raising her eyebrows.

“Well, yes, but...” Clyde mumbled, almost helplessly.

“So, curses exist, but witches don't?” she asked rhetorically.

“That's not what I said but,” he frowned. “It's not like I'm an expert or somethin'.”

“Well, you're lucky,” she answered as a wide, clever smile appeared on her face. A smile too cute to belong to an old-ass lady with a long nose riding a broom. “I am.”

“I'm not giving you money to take care of a curse. I'm not that stupid,” he replied a little more harshly then he actually intended to, and yet she didn't lose her broad grin.

“I haven't asked for money,” she replied simply. 

Clyde gave the pretty, little witch a puzzled look. What was she after then? He wasn't a sophisticated man for sure, and yet he wasn't naive enough to fall for a stranger's random courtesy that easily.

“You got a name?” he asked her giving her a suspicious look.

“Rey,” the girl responded easily.

“That is a guys name,” he pointed out almost naturally.

A “if I had a dime for every time I heard that I'd be rich by now” look appeared on her face as she rolled her eyes, but luckily she was still smiling. Good, her smile was cute.

“It's Rey with an E in the middle,” she clarified.

“I'm Clyde,” the man nodded briefly. “So, how does it work, Rey with an E in the middle?”

“It's not that complicated actually,” she replied. “I need to check a few things, and I need you to talk to me about this curse. But, not now, the phase of the moon is totally wrong,” she continued candidly, like it was common knowledge, after all, you need to be careful about moon phases while talking about that kind of stuff, duh. “Maybe in three days, after closure?”

Clyde couldn't believe he was actually going through with this, but after all, if talking to this pretty girl would have meant getting rid of the family curse, who was he to refuse?  
“Sure,” he replied, giving her maybe his first intentional smile.

“Very well.” Rey gave one last long sip to her beer before gently setting the empty bottle on the counter. She rose to her feet and he noticed instantly that she was actually far shorter than him, barely reaching for his chin with the crown of her head. A cute, little witch indeed. She offered him a wide smile and one of her small hands to shake. “It was a pleasure, Clyde. See you in three days time.”

He hesitated for one moment, mostly out of habit. His interactions with strangers weren't that common, but at least she have offered the right hand to shake, so Clyde managed to not look too uncomfortable as soon as his far bigger hand engulfed hers with a goofy shake.

“See you soon.” He was about to say something else when his mouth went slack and his eyes tightened instinctively. In the second their hands touched the lights fluttered back on, almost blinding his eyes that were now used to the darkness.“What the-”

“See?” she laughed softly, retrieving her hand and landing a ten dollar bill on the counter, he didn't have the time to protest or even give her any change, she was already walking away. “It's working already.”

He said nothing as she reached for the door, giving him one last smile and waving her hand adorably in his direction. Clyde realized he was grinning like an idiot when she closed the door behind her, but he couldn’t care less.

In that precise moment, another loud thunder filled the air and in a second the lights were out again, leading the bar back into almost complete darkness.

“Shit,” was all that Clyde Logan managed to say.

 

***

 

Cylde Logan had always considered himself a patient man, a man of habit. After Iraq, his life has been an infinite sequence of days that were all the same, nothing changed.

It wasn't exactly a bad thing, routine was indeed reassuring, at least he had found his peaceful spot in the world, even if that spot was behind the counter of a insignificant bar in this God forsaken town of West Virginia. To be fair, a part of him felt reassured by the fact his life was so ordinary, he was no hero after all, Iraq had taught him that, making him pay quite a heavy price for his wish to stand out, to make a difference in the world.

Even the curse was now almost a reassuring constant in his life, even if it was a bad one. He was so used to the thought of being cursed he barely believed he actually expected to see that girl Rey again.

Not that he believed she could actually have done something about the curse and yet, he admitted to himself with an inch of shame, she was far too cute to be ignored.

When did he become that desperate? Even if he had always been a loner he bitterly realized that, for once, he wished he wasn't. He was not like his brother Jimmy, he had always been the handsome one, the one the girls liked the most. After all, Clyde Logan was just that, a mountain of a man who was brilliant at going unnoticed.

Not like the pretty, little witch, for sure.

He was taking out the trash after the bar closure when he saw her in the parking lot, with another ridiculous fringed shawl wrapped around her shoulders and a long, white skirt covering those gracious, long pins.

She was sitting on the trunk of a black Chevrolet Impala, giving him a curious look.  
“Hey,” he said, putting his hand into his right pocket as he moved a couple of hesitant steps forward.

“Hey. back at you, she replied, tilting her head slightly as a half smile appeared on her face.

“So...” Clyde shrugged his massive shoulders, it was almost hilarious how a man so big could appear so defenseless and awkward. “How is this thing supposed to work?”

Rey said nothing, gesturing him to follow her toward the back trunk of her car. As she opened it, the man noticed the most random set of stuff ever put together, or at least it looked totally random to him.

Sage, a bloody lot of sage, carefully wrapped into some white cotton fabric, candles, something that smelled like incense and salt, a ridiculous amount of it, like twenty pounds of salt. What were they supposed to do with all that damn salt?

The pretty, little witch must have noticed the perplexity on his face and she just gave him a knowing look. For some reason, she looked like she almost enjoyed his confusion.

“Do you have any questions?” Rey asked politely.

“Well,” he muttered. “That's a lot of salt.”

“Yup. Curses don't like salt, or sage for that matter,” the girl explained.

“And how do y' know that?” Clyde asked.

“Someone told me,.” she just smirked back.

“Is this someone a reliable source? Or it's more like some freakin' wizard in a tin foil hat?”

As she took two beers from the cooler before closing the trunk, he found those lovely hazel eyes looking at him in the strangest mixture of dare and amusement.

“Would it make you feel better to know that I learned that from my guru in California?” Rey asked handing him a bottle.

“Not really,” he admitted, but for some reason he was smiling, his smile was kind of awkward considering he wasn't that used to doing it, he had never had a reason before. “Do you realize I own a bar...” Clyde pointed out, nodding at the beers.

“Yes, so?” She asked raising her eyebrows as she leaned against the side of the car.” Why don't you talk to me about this curse instead of pointing out the obvious?”

The man exhaled lowly, as if not even her jovial tone could have truly prepared him for that. Being open about something so deeply rooted in himself wasn't exactly in his nature.

She seemed to pick up on his reluctance and her shiny, ironic smile melted into something warmer, softer.

“Do you want to sit down, relax or something?” the pretty witch asked.

His lips clenched slightly, just for a second, like they felt ashamed of showing his uneasiness to her.

“We can get in, it you want,” he replied, nodding toward the bar.

***

Clyde wasn't used to spending time on that side of the counter. Usually, his nights at the Duck Tape were all the same, behind the bar, minding his own business while people enjoyed their evening without much care for him, except for his brother, his baby sister and maybe some of his regulars.

The whole situation, now, was strange to say the least. The pretty, little witch in front of him wasn't one of his regulars for sure, and yet she seemed far more interested in what he had to tell than people he had known for years.

Her hazel eyes were looking at him with a focused, attentive look he wasn't used to at all. The most reassuring thing, weirdly, was the fact that he couldn't sense even an inch of pity in her gaze.

He knew pity very well, and after years he was still reticent to accept those stares lingering compassionately on his amputated forearm, at the prosthesis covering the absence of his lost limb.

Rey's eyes were focused on his face and she looked like she wasn't even tempted to look at what he missed, and that felt so strange. Clyde couldn’t find something to compare the sensation with..

After a few seconds of deliberating, the closest thing he could find was being homesick, like he had been away from something for a very long time. That something, he realized, was being treated, or more precisely being a whole man, a man capable of feeling complete.

Even if he offered Rey a far more comfortable accommodation at one of the tables she preferred sitting on the floor, legs crossed as she sipped her beer.

After a few awkward seconds of just standing there looking like an idiot he sat too, crossing his long legs far less gracefully than her.

They took their time to find the right rhythm of questions and answers, nodding, careful silences and understanding looks as they started talking far more naturally than Clyde have expected.

The pretty little witch was indeed smart, thoughtful, and empathetic.

Even after a few more beers, she kept her ears and her heart open, while he kept speaking, weirdly encouraged by her composed and yet considering response.

He talked profusely about all those Logans who, through generations, have faced the malevolent grasp of their own very personal curse. The whole tale took pretty long, and yet she looked completely focused on his words the entire time.

A vague lump started building in his throat as Clyde reached for the point in his narration he was less comfortable with.

“... And after what happened to my brother's career, my turn came,” he admitted in a low, almost weak voice as he barely rose his mutilated arm from his knee. “I was about to leave Iraq when our transport hit a mine.”

Rey said nothing, just nodding briefly and yet her gaze was still on his face, taking in his angular features even if he was speaking about something so evident about himself.

After a pretty long pause, Clyde spoke again.

“And you?” he asked almost hesitantly, searching for the confidence he needed in another sip of beer, “I've told you 'bout my whole family history and still I don't know anythin' 'bout you.”

“There's not much to tell,” the pretty, little witch admitted shrugging her shoulders. “I am what I am, always on the road, trying to find my path. It's not like I have a home to go back to.”

“Mmh,” the man replied awkwardly, giving her a side look. “Sorry.”

“There's nothing to be sorry for,” she considered, and after just a second she was smiling again. “Besides, if it wasn't for my wandering nature I would have never come here to take care of your curse.”

It was pretty rare to see Clyde Logan laughing, and yet this time he did. It wasn't the most graceful laughter indeed, and yet it was warm, honest, heartfelt. It rumbled smoothly in his large chest, letting show a flash of his vaguely crooked teeth, as his dimples digged into each side of his cheeks.

Clyde's laugh had never been particularly contagious, and yet Rey's laughter gladly followed his almost instantly, helplessly awakening an almost forgotten feeling in his chest.

The look on her face wasn't helping either. Those big, warm hazel eyes were looking at him almost like she was kind of interested, in a way that...

No, it was just ridiculous, she was far too young, pretty and interesting to find someone like him attractive in any way, he was too unimpressive for...

“Hey?” she asked, dragging him away from his thoughts. ”Why are you so gloomy, all of a sudden?”

Shit, his face had given away far too much.

“Nothing,” Clyde said, lowering his gaze. “Just, nothing important...”

His brain was still searching for a proper excuse when something gently intruded his field of vision. A small, gentle hand wide open, moving slowly toward his in a cautious offering.

“Are you sure that you're alright?” Rey asked.

Clyde's lips clenched slightly while his eyes lingered on her hands. That was unexpected to say the least. The truth was, the man realized, that he would have never gathered enough courage to both hold her hand and answer to her question at the same time.

He had never considered himself a coward, and yet, for some reason, letting that girl close enough to touch him was giving him a thrill he didn't expect, making him feel raw and exposed, and the more he waited, the more that weird feeling kept growing.

They were still sitting on the floor in front of each other when his body decided for him, taking her hand far less hesitantly than he expected, actually almost roughly, like he was in a hurry to act before he could regret what he was doing.

And damn, her hand was so soft, and small under his, his fingers almost trembled against her skin.

She probably noticed the reason behind his rush, probably it was written all over his face in a mix of blushing and conflicted expressions.

Rey's smile was even warmer when she spoke again.

“Are you sure this is okay?” She asked.

“What?”- His question was pronounced so weakly he sounded like someone just waking up from a particularly deep slumber.

“I was asking you if you're okay with me touching your hand?”

“Yeah, sure,” he replied awkwardly fast, clearing his throat right after. “I just don't --” His voice died as soon as he acknowledged the soft brush of her thumb on his knuckles, and not just a casual brush, a proper, methodical and persistent movement.

“Is this okay too?” the pretty, little witch asked again.

He just mumbled a vague affirmative sound in return, his dark eyes stuck on their joined hands.

“Can I ask you a question, Clyde?”

Another vague affirmative hum came out.

“Is there a Mrs Logan that would be pissed at you for holding hands with a stranger late at night in your bar?”

His eyes spread open in evident surprise and in a second they were on her face. She was giving him a gentle smile, not an openly flirty, tentative one, probably she knew she didn't need to.

“No,” the man muttered under his breath “ There's no Mrs Logan.”

Right now Clyde was probably on the verge of becoming a sweaty, shaking mess, and Rey had noticed for sure the vague tremble of his lower lip, his Adam's apple wobbling in his throat almost constantly and his restless hand fighting to keep itself still in hers.

Why the hell was he so affected by this girl? They were just holding hands for fuck's sake. Maybe witchcraft was real, after all.

“Do you mind if I come closer?”

For some reason that question went straight to his groin, making his pants grow uncomfortably tighter. What the hell, was he a teen or something? Luckily, she was staring right at his face and the sudden excitement in his pants wasn't exactly in her field of vision. Thank God, the Curse must have been merciful that day.

Clyde must have found the time to shake his head during his mental self-commiseration because she was actually moving closer, raising on her knees and moving forward to him, almost reaching for the same height as him, their hands still entangled. Their faces were so close now he can almost feel her breath over his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” The pretty, little witch asked with such a genuine, gentle tone his head almost started to spin. Was this really happening? Really? How?

He was definitely overthinking, but thank God his body had decided to act accordingly to his true wishes, ignoring the mess inside his head.

Before he knew it, while his brain was too busy telling him to man up and just say yes, his body moved forward, and then Clyde's lips was on hers, a more than adequate non-verbal response.

Her mouth felt soft and sweet beneath his, like something totally new and yet oddly, nicely familiar, and slowly, gently, she was responding fearlessly to his kiss, her small hand cupping his cheek, her thumb brushing the hem of his goatee.

His good arm found his way around her waist, pushing her closer in a totally irrational move, but she didn't complain at all, a quite surprised, pleased moan escaped her lips, reaching for his.

She was even cuter when she moaned. In his head, Clyde couldn't help but think about how much he would have loved to make her moan again, over and over.

It was surprising how much he was taken by that kiss. How much the soft touch of her mouth and tongue was almost letting him forget about how absurd the whole situation was, with him sitting on the floor of his bar, making out with probably the prettiest witch in the universe.

Then it happened. Her hands slid to his broad shoulders and in a moment she was straddling his lap. She was basically riding his groin now, there was no way she could not feel his erection raging into his pants, but she didn't seem to mind, in fact, is seemed as though she enjoyed it.

How was this even possible? No, there must have been something wrong, for sure. As her languid mouth kept torturing his so smoothly her hand landed on his mutilated harm in a soft caress, barely reaching for his elbow, but that was enough to make him realize what was going on. Cute, selfless, little witch, he thought bitterly. With a deep, ragged breath his mouth moved away from hers.

“I-” Clyde mumbled, his voice far huskier than he wished. “I'm not that much into pity sex.”

Rey's eyes found his with the most confused expression he had ever seen in his life.

“What?”

He swallowed, looking away, but yet her face was still in his field of vision when he saw the expression on her face shift into another warm and even wider smile.

“Do you think we're about to have sex?” She asked playfully, almost giving him a heart attack.

Damn, he was an idiot, just a bloody idiot.

“I wasn't assuming - ” He babbled helplessly, making her smile even wider.

“You assumed right.” The girl confessed almost instantly replied, “But, it's not about pity. I just like you.”

“Oh.” Oh. What now? Clyde couldn't believe his ears.

“Only if you want to, of course,” she continued.

He didn't even know what the hell was going on but one thing was for sure, he wanted to. A lot. He found himself nodding awkwardly fast as his lips found hers again, maybe a little too forcefully, stealing from her a little pleased noise as her small hands kept themselves busy unbuttoning his shirt.

The man let her take the lead, she seemed far more confident then he was and all that he wanted was to adapt to her pace, desperately hoping between ragged breaths and tongues and lips and teeth that she wouldn't run away.

Not like she looked like she had any intention to do so. The realization hit him as soon as he felt her start moving against him, slowly rolling her hips, making him groan helplessly into her mouth.

Before he knew it his button-up shirt was on the floor along with her shawl and his hand was still timidly on her waist.

“I'm not made of glass,” she whimpered against his mouth. “You can touch me.”

Clyde found his hand on her adorable, firm ass before she could elaborate what she had said, her soft, round butt cheek felt perfect under the squeeze of his big hand, and she whimpered again, only louder this time, smiling against his lips.

He was lifting her skirt now, fingers fighting to find the hem of the fabric, while trying to keep their grasp on her flesh. In no time, her hands helped his, rapidly dismantling her outfit and throwing both skirt and tank top on the floor beside his shirt.

She looked gorgeous, and welcoming, warm and soft beneath his touch and just beautiful in her simple white underwear.

Clyde found himself looking at her in awe, but became distracted almost immediately as her mouth moved from his to his neck and collarbones. Before he knew it, his undershirt was thrown away, and now her smooth tongue was playing with the muscular lines of his chest, making his head fell backward in a throaty groan.

All of a sudden her lips were on his navel, nuzzling softly the dark line of hair heading to his groin. Was she...? His nervousness took over again as her hands reached for his belt.

“You don't have to--”

“What if I want to?” Rey's eyes raised to meet his, offering him a sweet, soft smile. “Let me take care of you...”

He swallowed the lump in his throat and said nothing, just closing his eyes as she slid his pants and underwear down, freeing his erection. The surprised look on her face made his stomach clench and yet she said nothing, just giving him an experimental stroke that made his whole body shiver in anticipation.

Her free hand moved to his chest, pushing him just enough to make him rest on his elbows. Clyde didn't know if he was ready to enjoy the view, but one thing was for sure, he desperately wanted to.

When the girl's mouth finally reached for his cock, his mouth went slack and he knew he wouldn't be able to tear his gaze away, even if he wanted to. Her lips teased the large red tip of his erection, smoothly at first, her tongue brushing gently against his hard flesh.

At first, she wasn't looking at him, but as soon as she took it between her lips, her eyes raised to meet his and he found himself almost growling.

Gosh, her mouth was so wet and warm around him, but she couldn't take the whole of him in even if she tried to, and that give him another totally unexpected jolt of arousal, and maybe a little...Pride?

All of a sudden, Clyde was grateful he wasn't inside her already. His body was telling him that he wasn't going to last that long and he wanted to make sure to satisfy her as much as she was satisfying him, if not more.

Her mouth was sliding up and down his length, only for a few seconds and he was forcing himself not to come already.

As a louder moan escaped his lips, she took the hint, increasing the pace and the dept of her movements, making his legs weak and his breath even more ragged.

He tried to murmur something, a warning probably but only a confused, helpless growl escaped his throat and then he came, his seed spilling mercilessly in the hollow of her cheeks, his hand clenched into a fist as the bliss spread from his cock throughout his body, making him shiver and tremble into one of the most intense orgasms he could remember.

He was boneless on the floor now, his breath uneven and his eyes closed tight, still in the afterglow of his pleasure when he felt her weight shift from his legs to his hips and torso.

The pretty, little witch was just standing there, arms crossed on top of his chest and her chin resting on her wrists, looking at him with a soft smile and those gentle, warm, hazel eyes.

“Are you alright?” she whispered.

“Yes, very alright. Thank you,” Clyde muttered between ragged breaths, gaining a small, clear laugh in return.

“You don't have to thank me for that,” the girl said as one of her hands went to his hair, smoothing a couple of strands away from his face. “It's not like I did you a favor, I actually liked doing it, a lot.”

He found himself smiling like an idiot, looking back at her in awe as his breath kept calming down.

“Do you? Really?” He sounded almost incredulous, his hand smoothing gently over her side.

“Of course I did,” Rey replied almost if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

“O-okay,” Clyde answered weakly, still amazed by the circumstances. “Can... Can I kiss you again?” It was his time to ask.

“I'm literally on top of you in my underwear, Clyde,” The girl pointed out in a grin. “I think you know you can.”

Amazingly, for the second time in the same day Clyde laughed. His laugh was soft and deep, almost a purr rumbling in his chest. It felt almost liberating. He was still laughing when his mouth found her again, and it turned into almost in a languid groan against her lips as his huge hand moved again along her hips, finding somewhere the playful courage to squeeze her butt cheek again.

He received a soft bite on his lower lip from her in return, and for some reason she was smiling too, to be fair she looked like she couldn't stop smiling either.

They stayed like this for a while, just making out like teenagers on the floor, giggling and just enjoying the moment like they've known each other since forever. It was quite strange, actually, feeling so intimate with someone he just met, Clyde realized.

It felt like a blessing, a privilege that wasn't meant for him, and yet she was there, in his arms, and Rey seemed to have no intentions of leaving them.

It didn't take long for their kisses to grow bolder again, and it was like Clyde's insecurity was finally giving him a break.

He almost cursed as his hand fought for a few seconds with her bra clasp without any luck.

Fortunately she didn't seem to mind as her fingers moved to help his, relieving them both that much unwanted presence made of fabric.

As his hand finally got the chance to explore her breasts, he sighed softly against her mouth, enjoying the feeling of those small, soft mounds against his palm, and yet that wasn't exactly his final objective.

“Can I ask you somethin'?” Clyde finally mumbled between kisses, with a slight hesitation still in his voice.

She just nodded, far too busy enjoy the texture of his mouth to elaborate a coherent sound.

“Wouldyousitonmyface?”

He spoke so fast, probably fueled by some kind of embarrassment, that Rey barely realized what he was asking of her.

After a few seconds that actually lasted years in Clyde's mind, she just released his lips with one final swift peck before nodding maybe a little too fast against his forehead. Yet, she didn't seem particularly convinced.

“Is everythin' alright?” he asked under his breath.

The pretty and now almost naked witch bit her lower lip.

“Yeah. It's just...” A first, unexpected hint of her own insecurities finally showed up, and God, she sounded even cuter now. “There's no need.”

“What if I want to?” The man grinned, almost imitating not just her exact words, but also her tone, stealing a warm giggle from her.

“If you want to, well...” Rey nodded again, and it was all that he needed. In a moment she felt his harm dragging her from his torso up to his shoulders, like she weighed nothing. She barely found the time to get rid of her underwear and his nose was already nuzzling against her mound, maybe a little too eagerly.

He looked up at her, the slender, elegant figure above him, and for a moment he actually believed she was some kind of supernatural being, so graceful, natural and pure.

Pure as her mouth opened in lust when his tongue started to explore her flesh.

Pure, as a small string of curses fell out of her lips in a throaty moan when his lips found her clit, giving a gentle, experimental suck.

Pure, when he found the right rhythm when his fingers joined his tongue, finding their way inside of her, stealing a loud moan from her as her head fell back.

She was pure, no matter what, a raw living incarnation of everything good could have come to his mind; she tasted better than a glass of whiskey after a long night of work, smoother then the wind against his face when you're driving in the summer heat, she tasted like flesh, salt, lust and like something comforting he couldn't place.

He realized she tasted so good he almost wanted to devour her, making his mouth more forceful as his tongue insisted on the spot that made her squirm almost helplessly, making her hips jolt against his face.

The arousal on her sweet features was something incredible to behold. Even in a moment of such intensity she looked serene, enjoying with a vague smile on her open mouth and a graceful succession on moans and whimpers every touch of his tongue and mouth on her.

His hand moved to her backside to keep her in place when her moves against his face became erratic he realized she was about to come, and a part of him, selfishly, wasn't ready to let her go.

For as much as he wanted to see her come undone on his face a part of him wasn't ready for this to end.

Even so he kept sucking and licking, even faster than before, her small sounds of pleasure becoming louder and louder with every touch.

At some point her moist heat just clenched helplessly against his tongue. Her small hands find his hair, her short nails scratching his scalp restlessly as her loudest, most rugged moan so far spiked from her core to her mouth, announcing his accomplishment in the sweetest way.

It must have been incredibly intense considering the way she arched over him, the pressure of her fingers in his hair, the stiffness and sudden relaxation of the muscles of her thighs on the side of his head.

He gave a generous final suck on her clit as she came down from her pleasure, finding herself boneless against him.

He was already painfully hard, again, but he gave her the time to come down from her afterglow, moving her lower above him so that she could have used his shoulder as a pillow.

The girl remained there for a few long moments, her uneven breath against the crook of his neck, her hands still smoothing his hair.

“I'm clean and on the pill,” she then murmured at some point, basically out of the blue against his skin, making his stomach flip. So this was actually happening...

“Me too...” Clyde replied almost absently, obtaining a soft snort accompanied by a small laughter in return.

“You're on the pill too?” The girl teased him with an amused smile.

The man replied with a vague grunt of embarrassment as his lips landed almost casually on her forehead, lingering there for a few seconds.

It should have felt weird, such an intimate gesture during casual sex, and yet it felt so natural he didn't mind, and probably neither did she, considering the little content sigh she made.

Clyde didn't expected of her to come back from her bliss so soon, and yet after only a few seconds she was kissing him again, slowly and yet tentatively, her teeth teasing his lower lip.

A low, appreciative growl escaped his mouth as his hand found the small of her back, expanding on her warm, soft skin.

“You know that we don't have to-” The man murmured against her mouth, only to get stopped halfway by a playful smirk.

“Oh, shut up,” Rey said back, kissing him a little more forcefully, giving a first experimental thrust of her hips against his groin.

Her smooth movements was repaid with another low groan and she smiled, her mouth finding his jawbone and neck, nibbling his skin.

After only a few seconds she raised up, arching her back, her hands splayed on the smooth plain of his chest.

Clyde looked at her in awe as she teased his already painfully hard cock with the tip of her fingers, keeping it in place as she slid down, ever so slowly, gradually accepting its presence in her now stretched, silky heat.

Seeing himself disappear inside her was almost mesmerizing, he realized, totally incapable of looking away.

When he finally sank into her to the hilt, Rey's mouth was a precious “O” of lust and surprise.

“Goddess, you feel amazing,” she found herself whimpering even before she started moving.

If Clyde wouldn't have been already flushed by the effort of keeping still while she adjusted to his size, he would have probably blushed at the unexpected compliment, but he was far too distracted by the incredible sensation of the intense warmth of her flesh around him to reply with words.

Instead, his hand moved to her hips, grabbing her like his life depended on it.

When she finally started to move, a part of him would have just stayed there, looking in awe at that wonderful creature taking her pleasure out of him. But, it wouldn't have been enough, he wanted her closer, he painfully realized.

It took him a swift shift in his position to get what he wanted. Rising his torso from the ground and bracing both of his arm around her hips he soon found Rey's hands on his shoulders and her cute little face hidden in the crook of her neck, mewling something incomprehensible against him.

Her movements became faster and deeper, stealing a loud, deep groan that rumbled in his chest, and for a moment Clyde hoped he would have got the strength to actually talk, and say how smooth and warm, and tight she was, how magnificent it was to feel her around his cock as she kept moving, how bad he wanted to see her lose control.

Unable for now to say those words, he went with his safest bet, raising his hips in a forceful stroke against her, digging deeper into her flesh and almost making her scream against his neck.

His experiment was rewarded.

“Like that, please, please,” she whined helplessly as she kept moving eagerly against him, and he complied more then willingly, thrusting into her again and again, allowing the pleased sound of his efforts to came out of his mouth, joining her deep sighs of pleasure.

God, was she even real? How could have this incredible creature just been there, in his arms, squeezing his cock inside of her with such eagerness?

Se looked like he was giving her a wonderful, unexpectedly welcome gift, a gift that was making her lose control.

Her movements became more needy and it took him a lot of effort just not to come right away. He would have not allowed it, he needed to see her go wild in pleasure above him first, and she was close, he could tell by her half closed eyelids, her mouth spread open and the insistent repetition of those lovely little sounds, becoming more throaty and intense by the second.

Her hands tightened around his shoulder and Clyde could definitely feel the pressure of her nails on his skin.

An irrational part of him wished that she would have left marks, making him wish for a scar he would have been proud to wear, but there was no time to indulge in such thoughts because finally a lower, ragged whine escaped her lips, almost against his ear as her movements became erratic against his hips.

The whine almost turned into a scream as she trembled into his arms, reaching for her peak without an hint of shame on her face.

Her lustful expression and her flash clenching helplessly around his cock did the rest, and Clyde found himself coming harder then ever before, pleasure expanding like a merciless wave from his groin to his whole body, leaving him boneless and panting under her.

He followed his instinct, dragging her with him on the floor, and that adorable creature looked even smaller now, spent and pleased in his arms, looking at him with the same awe he had in his eyes.

“GoodnessGoddess,” Rey whispered between shaky breaths. “You're amazing.”

A part of him wanted to say, that no, he wasn't, but instead he managed to finally find a little of peace in what just happened, giving himself the chance to just enjoy the moment for what it was.Perfect.

His hand found itself stroking her hair, slowly, as he closed his eyes.

The last thing Clyde Logan realized before drifting in the most satisfying sleep in years was the sweet sigh of content by Rey as she nuzzled against him and the vague, remote sound of a thunder in the distance.

 

***

 

The loud roar of a particularly close thunder awoke Clyde Logan from his deep slumber, just in time to make him realize that something was missing.

The small, gracious source of warmth beside him was gone, leaving a strange smell in the air in her place: sage.

His eyes forced themselves open as he sat up looking around and found a quite odd scene in front of him.

On the floor, what looked like a ring of salt surrounded him and the air was filled with the definitely intense smell of incense and burned sage.

No sign of Rey.

His stomach flipped with a feeling of loss he didn't expect, but it instantly tamed as his eyes landed on a small piece of paper beside him, a note.

His big hand took the small sheet with anticipation, and his eyes almost devoured the message written on it.

“Sorry, I needed to go. As you can imagine, I did my witchy thing and now you should be alright. Sorry about the salt, you know, these thing can be a little messy. Anyway, just in case, I took the liberty to save my number on your phone. See you around, Lucky Boy :)”

A half smile appeared on Clyde's face, and his hand reached for his phone almost instantly


End file.
